1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dragster-type amusement ride wherein side-by-side tracks of generally 600 feet in length are provided and a pair of dragster-type occupant rideable vehicles are mounted on the tracks for guided movement therealong. Similar bungee cord-type structures are provided at opposite ends of each track with the bungee cord structures at one pair of corresponding ends of the tracks being operable to accelerate the vehicles from a standstill throughout generally one quarter of the length of the track and the bungee cord structures at the other pair of corresponding ends of the tracks being operable to decelerate the vehicles, the vehicles being free of connections with the bungee cord structures and coasting down the tracks between the opposite end portions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of bungee cord-type amusement rides, amusement ride track guidance systems, model guided dragster vehicles, tethered occupant riding vehicles, stretchable vehicle driving mechanisms and vehicle simulation amusement rides heretofore have been provided.
Examples of these previously known apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,454,760, 3,844,557, 3,935,667, 3,986,572, 4,271,762, 4,476,947, 4,949,814, 5,076,792 and 5,267,906. However, these previously known structures do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features included in the instant invention.